


Red

by twixmomo



Series: Paradise [29]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Dom!Eunbi, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twixmomo/pseuds/twixmomo
Summary: Detective Kwon Eunbi wants something extra special for her birthday - you.
Relationships: Kwon Eunbi/Reader
Series: Paradise [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415146
Kudos: 8





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> Detective Kwon Eunbi wants something extra special for her birthday - you.

It wasn’t easy to convince Detective Kwon Eunbi to take a day off. Left to her own devices she was liable to completely forget she was turning a year older, which judging by her youth nobody would have ever known or believed for a second.

Still, Detective Kwon was the oldest member of her team she ran and although that earned respect and influence. It wasn’t necessarily something she took pride in, even though her youth was one of her greatest assets. 

When it came down to it, Eunbi preferred burying her head in work to reaching the unavoidable milestone of one more year. Taking full advantage of your newly formed friendships with her team, they helped usher her out of her office, locking it behind and resting everything on their shoulders, leaving it all to them. 

It wasn’t an easy feat but there you were hours later sitting across the candlelit table, a flower centerpiece almost as pretty in between you and Eunbi as you both indulged in a glass of red wine. 

You were still getting to know Eunbi, even though you had an intimate relationship and had shared beds, fluids, and screamed each other’s names you wanted to know more. You didn’t even know what type of wine she liked.

“ _Make it red_ ,” she informed the waiter and you learned something new about her. 

“Isn’t this place too expensive, baby?” Eunbi asked, reading over the menu as her eyes glossed over. One of the incentives of finally getting Detective Kwon out of the office was free reign of the company card, something Eunbi wasn’t privy to. 

“Not at all,” you reassured. “Nothing is too expensive for this day of celebration. Happy birthday, _mommy_.” 

Eunbi blushed at the use of her favorite pet name, not used to hearing it in public. “Thank you, baby. It’s been a while since I’ve celebrated with someone special that wasn’t part of work.”

You loved being that someone special. 

It was a long road from being harshly interrogated in your first meeting with Eunbi to treating her like the queen deserving of the finest birthday dinner. While she wasn’t exactly your girlfriend, you were both an important part of each other’s lives, and putting an exact title on it complicated things. Friends with benefits, fuckbuddies, whatever it was you loved every moment of it. 

“Isn’t it tradition for the birthday girl to receive kisses?” Eunbi questioned. 

“Is it?” you teased, tilting your head as you played dumb. Eunbi frowned. “It’s almost nine. I haven’t gotten a single one. Not from my team and not from you.” 

You rectified the situation immediately and grabbed one of Eunbi’s slim beautiful wrists and kissed her hand, pulling back satisfied.

“That’s it? You’re not getting out of this that easily, baby,” Eunbi frustratedly said. 

“I think my lips would go numb if I kissed you twenty-four more times.” 

“Is mommy not worth it then?” she pouted, folding her arms. 

“Of course you are, mommy.”

Eunbi’s pout strengthened and she looked even more adorable. 

“Hmph. Maybe I’ll just steal them for myself and use them on you later,” she smugly said, swirling her clean wine glass before taking a sip. 

“I don’t think that’s allowed.”

“Of course it is. It’s mommy’s birthday, everything is allowed.” 

"Is that so?" 

"Yes, it is. _Mommy gets what mommy wants_."

Eunbi’s expression turned playful, and then quickly changed into something more sinister.

"What else does mommy want?” you asked. 

Eunbi hesitated before she answered, taking another drink. 

"Hm, how about I ruin you tonight, baby?" 

"You don't need a special occasion to do that."

Eunbi grinned with glee. "You're right, baby. I'll have something special planned for you later. You'll be the most perfect gift."

"Anything for you, mommy."

You paid for the entire meal on the company card without so much as looking at the bill, polishing off your wine before taking a cab back to Eunbi’s place. 

Eunbi keyed in the passcode to her apartment as it beeped in confirmation and she opened it swiftly to let you inside. Emptying your pockets on the counter you both slipped off your shoes and got comfortable, knowing things were bound to heat up sooner rather than later. 

“Want anything to drink, baby?” Eunbi asked. 

“That wine was plenty,” you replied, feeling a good buzz going on. 

"Let's get started then," Eunbi said as she removed her red jacket and tossed it on the kitchen table, her ravishing curvy body being hugged tightly by the sexy short dress picked out perfectly for tonight. 

"Follow me," she said seductively, leading you into her large bedroom as her hips swayed with each step. Ignoring the light switch Eunbi pulled the chain on the lamp resting upon her bedside end table, illuminating the room with dim soft light. 

With both of your bodies resting in the center of the dimly lit room, Eunbi gazed affectionately into your eyes and closed the distance, kissing you deeply as her huge breasts pressed against your chest. From this close you were able to smell the pleasant smell of her perfume, her scent putting you at ease. 

"You'll do _anything_ mommy says today won't you, baby?" she asked, breaking the kiss and her intense gaze lingering. 

You stared into her eyes for only a moment before answering.

"Of course, mommy."

"Good boy. Mommy wants you to strip.” 

"Yes, mommy."

Eunbi smirked and took a seat on the edge of the bed, eyes forward and crossed her legs as you grabbed the collar of your expensive black shirt and began unbuttoning it.

"Go slower, baby. Give mommy a show,” she said, biting her lip deeply.

Taking your time unbuttoning each button on your shirt, you felt slightly nervous as you weren’t used to doing this for Eunbi who watched your every move. 

Eunbi loved when you ripped her clothes off her and especially loved giving you strip teases. She loved being watched and you wanted to return the favor for once. 

“Take it all off, baby.” 

More of your buttons became undone as Eunbi kept your eyes on you, enjoying the show and licking her lips as you slipped your shirt from your torso, revealing your bare chest to her. 

Her intense gaze urged you to continue and you unbuckled your belt and unfastened your pants, dragging them down until they were down around your ankles as you kicked them off, leaving you left in just your underwear as Eunbi gawked at your half-naked body. 

“Come here, baby,” Eunbi said as she made a come hither motion with one finger and you eagerly approached her. She uncrossed her legs and leaned forward, running a hand up your thigh before cupping your crotch, causing a bulge instantly forming through your boxers.

“It doesn't take long to get you hard does it?” Eunbi giggled and kept rubbing your cock, feeling your bulge strengthening in her small hand. 

“You turn me on so much, mommy.” 

“I’m glad, baby. Now take these off for me,” she said as she tugged on your boxers. You followed her instructions and grabbed the waistband of your underwear and yanked them off, springing your cock free for Eunbi as her eyes gawked at your naked body. 

“Yummy,” she said hungrily. 

Eunbi kept her eyes forward as she pondered what to do next as she positioned herself behind your body. She playfully grabbed your ass before she wrapped an arm around your waist, tightly gripping your cock with her other hand and squeezed, giving slow delicate strokes. 

You moaned softly as she stroked your entire length, leaking all over her slim sexy fingers already as you felt her hot breath being blown in your ear, causing a shiver up your spine. 

“You like when mommy jerks you off like this, baby?” she asked, her hand sliding up and down your shaft at a slow, torturous pace, twisting her wrist at the same time. 

“Y-yes, mommy. It feels good.” 

“I bet I could make you cum in less than thirty seconds if I wanted. I’d have you exploding all over these bedsheets,” she said as she squeezed harder, rubbing her thumb all over your sensitive swollen tip. 

“But that wouldn’t be much fun would it? And I’d hate to let all that cum go to waste.”

“M-mommy,” you whined, growing frustrated with the speed she was stroking your needy cock with.

Eunbi ignored you. “Who’s cock does this belong to, baby?”

“It belongs to you, mommy.” 

“That’s right, baby. This cock is all mine. Not Hyewon or anyone else.” 

You felt the pressure of Eunbi’s hands leaving your body, giving the teasing on your cock a break which you weren’t sure if you were thankful for or not.

“Turn around,” Eunbi ordered after giving pause as her tone became more demanding. You turned around and faced her, the intensity in her eyes still strong and in that brief moment of facing away from you she had taken off her dress and left herself in a matching pair of lace red lingerie, sheer and sexy as could be. 

Eunbi didn’t give you a chance to respond as she squeezed your cock again, pumping slow as possible again. You groaned quietly as you stared at every curve of her body, drooling over her creamy thighs, tight tummy, and huge soft tits that could hardly be contained. 

“Mommy looks so sexy in red.” 

“Thank you, baby. Now be a good boy and undress mommy.” 

You were quick in obeying Eunbi, fueled by your desire to see her naked once again. Nervously reaching your hands behind her back you found the clasp of her bra and unfastened it without any trouble, slipping each strap down her arms and sliding it off her chest as it fell to the floor. 

Your eyes went wide at her exposed large breasts, fortunate to see them again and just as beautiful as you remembered with familiar pink nipples that made your mouth water as you instinctively reached out to grab them, only to have your hands slapped out of reach at the last second. 

“Naughty boy, did I say you could touch? Not until you make mommy feel good.” 

“Y-yes, mommy,” you disappointedly said, unable to take your eyes off of her delicious tits that you were dying to taste. 

“Now finish what you started, baby,” Eunbi said as she placed her palms on the bed and bent over, sticking her plump ass out, showing off the voluptuous curves of her tight fit body. 

You were tempted to give her big ass a nice squeeze but you held out with every fiber of your being, knowing nothing good would come from it. 

Taking a deep breath you grabbed the thin waistband of Eunbi’s skimpy thong and slid it down off her full wide hips and down her gorgeous toned legs, tossing it away and leaving her completely naked. Every beautiful inch of her skin was no longer covered up as you stared at the prettiest set of glistening pink lips that met you between her thick creamy thighs, appetizing and waiting to be feasted upon.

Eunbi took up a seating position on the edge of the bed as you awaited further instructions, shifting her weight and closing her legs.

“ _On your knees_.” 

Those three words being spoken with Eunbi’s sweet voice was such a striking contrast, but you couldn’t help but obey immediately and knelt in front of her. You rested your hands in your lap and looked up at her as you eagerly anticipated what was next.

“So eager to please mommy, aren’t you, baby?” she asked, softly running a hand through strands of your hair, smiling sweetly as she leaned down to kiss your forehead.

“Don’t keep me waiting, eat mommy out,” she said as her legs slowly spread open, presenting her clean-shaven cunt like the delicious delicacy it was. 

You positioned yourself right in between her spread legs and kissed up each one tenderly before your lips met her warm creamy thighs, kissing her soft skin as you admired the pink wet flesh that was ready to be tasted. Nudging your nose against her folds you gave a quick soft lick and inhaled Eunbi’s intoxicating aroma, giving slow licks up and down her slit.

“You can do better than that, baby. If mommy doesn’t cum, then you don’t cum.” 

Wanting to do nothing but satisfy Eunbi’s needs you changed techniques, darting your tongue through her wet silky folds and scooping up her juices on your tongue, cleaning them off and swiping several against her swollen clit.

“Oh fuck, baby, there you go. Eat mommy out just like that,” Eunbi demanded as you felt the warmth of her naked thighs draped over your shoulders and around your head, squeezing tight to keep your face trapped inside.

Earning her approval you continued licking her pussy, exploring her silky folds, and sucking on her clit as she grabbed a handful of your hair and tugged at it, shoving your face deeper against her tasty cunt and moaning loudly as her juices smeared all over your lips. 

“Such a good boy, making mommy feel so good,” she moaned, digging her nails into the back of your skull. Lapping up as much of her sweet slick juices as you could her thick thighs smothered your face. You could barely breathe, not that you gave a damn as the scent of her pussy and her sweet nectar continued spreading all over your lips and chin as you hungrily devoured her.

“Mommy tastes so fucking good,” you hummed, trying to fuck her wet hole with your tongue as deep as possible, desperately needing her taste to linger on your lips forever as you were met with loud erotic moans.

“Don’t you dare fucking stop,” Eunbi demanded, squeezing her thighs tighter around your head, grinding her crotch against your tongue in an attempt in obtaining even more pleasure, continuously moaning prettily.

You obediently ate out Eunbi like you were starving for weeks, her pretty fingers wrapped around your hair yanking harsher, nails digging in deeper as you slurped her clit between your lips and stared into her half-lidded eyes that let you know you were doing everything just right. 

“Oh fuck, baby, mommy is close.” 

Eunbi moaned louder and you took this opportunity to go wild, licking and slurping her clit messily, feeling the warmth of her thighs pressing deep against your face as you steered her towards climax. 

“Baby, oh god, mommy’s gonna cum all over your face!”

With several intense slurps, Eunbi gushed all over, coating your lips and chin and the rest of your face as you kept up the pressure, your face becoming a mess as her thighs violently shook around your head, back arching and moaning without a care as her toes curled and she lost all control. 

Eunbi kept you buried in between her thighs even long after her climax finished, not that you would ever complain, you’d live in between her thighs if you could. When she finally released you from her grip, she gave off the biggest proud smile as you ran your tongue through every inch of her folds to not miss any of her delicious honey. 

“Good boy,” she purred. “Now it’s time for mommy to return the favor.”

You couldn’t wait to see what she had in store for you but not without licking her thighs clean, leaving a trail of soft kisses on them.

Eunbi directed you to lay down on the bed, her body following yours as your naked bodies melded together, her huge warm breasts pressed against your chest as you shared a quick makeout session before continuing.

“Baby, mommy wants to try something different this time.” 

“Different?” you asked. Eunbi cutely nodded as she cupped the side of your face.

“Yes, baby. You won’t mind will you?” 

“Of course not. Anything for mommy.” 

Eunbi left your body for a brief moment, fetching items out of the nearest bedside dresser. She came back with a bundle of thick looking red rope and a devilish smirk on her face.

“Spread your arms, baby.” 

You did as asked and Eunbi quickly tied each of your wrists to the bed frame behind you, securing your arms in place. The ropes were tight enough to keep you from moving, but not enough to hurt. 

“Too tight, baby?” Eunbi asked. You shook your head no, happy to be willingly tied up by her for once. 

“Good. One more thing, baby,” Eunbi said, giving a deep kiss and as she broke it, you felt something dark wrapping around your eyes. A black silk scarf covered up your vision and blindfolded you, not unlike when she used her panties to do the same thing back in the interrogation room.

“Can you see anything?” her cute voice asked, waving a hand in front of your face.

“No, nothing. It’s pitch black, mommy.“

“Perfect. If it gets to be too much, let mommy know or use your safe word.”

“Okay, mommy.”

You couldn’t see it, but Eunbi gave off the sweetest smile as she caressed your hair, angling her head and inching her face as close as possible as she whispered into your ear seductively. 

“Mommy is going to have some fun with you now.” 

You’d be lying if you said you weren’t nervous, having two of your most important senses stripped away from you, but you always were very excited to see what Eunbi had planned to do with you and to you.

“Time to cash in those birthday kisses.”

You felt her breath against your skin as her soft lips pressed against your neck. 

“One...two...three,” she said in between short pecks. You felt lips on the other side of your neck, and then on your collarbone and chest, taking all the time in the world.

“Seven...eight...nine.”

Eunbi kissed your abdomen in several spots and then moved to the inside of your thighs, dangerously close to your cock. 

“Sixteen...seventeen...eighteen.” 

Eunbi paused for several moments. “You’re squirming already, baby.”

You felt her lips on your balls, kissing each one tenderly as she grabbed your cock and squeezed, stroking slowly. 

“M-mommy…” you moaned, feeling her hand jerking off painfully slow. 

She held your cock up with both hands as you throbbed for her, kissing your tip and waiting several seconds before touching her lips on your cock again, planting a second kiss on the side of your hardened shaft. 

“Twenty-one...twenty-two…”

“Mmm, mommy loves this cock,” she said, planting two sloppy kisses on your sensitive tip.

“Twenty-three...twenty-four…”

Eunbi hesitated for what felt like forever, keeping your cock hard as a rock without even thinking about touching it.

She gave one more final kiss, planting her lips for several seconds before withdrawing, smiling at the leaking precum escaping from your needy slit.

“And twenty-five...this cock is the best present mommy could have.”

Eunbi loved the whimpering mess you were in already, becoming needier by the second. You couldn’t see a thing but felt the hot breath of Eunbi’s mouth against the very tip of your cock, making you desperately anticipating the moment she would take you into her mouth.

You waited and waited, but that moment never came but never felt it coming. Eunbi blew her hot breath against each of your balls, causing a shiver to shoot up your spine as her lips latched around one and slowly sucked, squeezing your cock but only rubbing her thumb around your tip.

“M-mommy…” you whimpered. 

“What is it, baby?”

Eunbi alternated her lips on your full swollen balls, barely moving her hand on your shaft as she sucked slowly and tenderly, dousing them in her saliva and slurping loudly. 

“They feel so full, baby. Is all this cum for mommy?” 

“Y-yes, mommy.” 

Eunbi thankfully began to pump your cock again, albeit incredibly slow at a torturous pace, stroking your entire length. 

“Then mommy’s gonna drain you completely dry.” 

“F-fuck, please do, mommy.”

Her devilish lips left your balls and she ran then up each side of your shaft slowly, licking your entire length and swirling around your tip for a few seconds before removing her mouth from your cock completely. 

As with every move, Eunbi made you wait after everything she did, and you soon felt your cock rubbing her face and slapping her tongue several times. 

“Do you want mommy to suck your cock?” she asked, giving short little flicks against your slit, collecting your precum. 

“Y-yes, mommy!” you blurted out. Eunbi had you wrapped around her finger and there wasn’t a damn thing you could do. 

“Well, mommy really wants to suck your cock,” she said, painting your shaft with her warm wet tongue several times, continuing to make your cock dripping with pre-cum with every swipe. 

Eunbi flattened her naked body on her stomach and spread your legs nice and wide, using both hands to give your needy leaking cock one slow painful stroke after another, continuing the anguish on your body.

One slow long torturous stroke after another, laughing at your complete loss of control and desperation, causing you to leak even more all over her pretty fingers. 

“Mommy really loves playing with your cock. I can do this all day.” 

"P-please-" 

Eunbi alternated between licking and stroking your cock, turning you into a puddle. Her pretty soft lips traveled up each side of your shaft, before pressing against your tip, teasing again and again, to take you into her mouth but never following through. 

"You're leaking so much for me, baby," Eunbi said, using one finger to trace around your swollen cockhead. "You must really need this."

"Y-yes, mommy, I do," you said, admitting your desperation. 

You felt one more kiss on your tip as Eunbi parted her soft silky lips with your cock. You moaned loudly as she wrapped them around your throbbing tip and slowly began to give what you craved, giving just a hint of suction and sucking your tip tenderly. 

"Oh god, m-mommy," you moaned, earning the feeling of her wet warm mouth finally as you gasped at how good it felt even at such a slow agonizing pace. 

Her lips pushed deeper for just a second, giving you a taste before withdrawing as she continued to only suck on your tip.

It was killing you not being able to see what Eunbi was doing, only able to feel and hear the sounds of her slow sensual blowjob. With your sight temporarily gone your other senses were heightened and the pleasure she was giving felt ten times better which you expressed in several loud moans.

Eunbi went a little deeper, lips meeting the halfway point of your shaft as she sucked you off, dictating her own frustratingly slow pace as you let out a series of whimpers, desperately needing more. 

"You're so cute when you’re this needy, baby," she said, hollowing her cheeks more and applying more pressure as her mouth went almost all the way to your base, causing you to jerk back against your restraints. 

Eunbi giggled as she took your shaft slowly in and out of her warm mouth, running her wet tongue along the underside of your cock, and for one brief moment, you felt the back of her throat as she took you all the way into her mouth.

“ _F-fuck-”_

It didn’t last long but those few moments of Eunbi's throat tightening and squeezing your cock felt heavenly as she fondled and played with your balls as if trying to produce even more cum for her to drain. 

"Don't move, baby. You're squirming too much," Eunbi said as she held your thighs down, digging her nails into them.

"S-sorry, mommy. It just feels so good."

"I know, baby, but you need to be patient for mommy." 

With that Eunbi began to take you deep down her throat each and every time, using her warm mouth to deliver slow delicate strokes from base to tip slurping your cock with extra emphasis, knowing you couldn’t see her. 

"F-fuck mommy, that feels amazing." 

"Does it, baby?" Eunbi asked, letting your cock retreat out of her mouth with a loud pop, as she smeared your balls all over her warm mouth and you already missed the feeling of being inside it already.

"Mommy knows something that will feel even better."

One of the many advantages Eunbi had was not letting you know what was next, or when it was, taking advantage of the fact that you couldn’t see or touch anything and were left at her mercy.  
  


Before her next move, she dug her nails into your thighs as she caressed them for no longer than just a few minutes but it felt much much longer, sending your anticipation skyrocketing. 

You felt a cold hand gripping your cock once more, squeezing and pumping you up and down, Soon after you felt your shaft being surrounded by soft pillowy flesh. You groaned, even as your cock rested stationary trapped in between a cavern of soft skin, and instantly knew that Eunbi had captured your cock between the wonderful warmth of her huge full breasts and you never wanted to leave it. 

Not a word was said as you felt the warmth of her incredibly soft breasts around your cock, and the saliva spilling out of her mouth splashing onto your cock and her cleavage to aid the friction she was about to cause. 

It was at this moment that you absolutely hated being blindfolded. 

Eunbi began grinding her chest, moving without any reak rush as your hard cock freely slid in between her perfect round breasts, and you would do anything to be able to see yourself disappearing in and out of her delicious cleavage. 

“Oh god, mommy...”

“It feels good doesn’t it, baby? You like that nice hard cock being squeezed by mommy’s big tits?”

“F-fuck yes, mommy.”

Wanting your cock to be even wetter Eunbi added more drool as she spilled more spit on your cock and between her deep cleavage to make her titjob be as smooth and pleasurable as possible. 

Your entire body felt the pleasure as your throbbing cock was massaged by Eunbi’s massive tits, every inch of your cock was buried in between her cleavage. The warm mounds of her flesh hugged your cock as her perfect chest kept the delicious friction moving, leaving you at her mercy to enjoy every bit of her supple tits working your shaft. 

“M-mommy, I-I’m close,” you said, moaning as Eunbi’s immaculate tits continued their assault on your needy cock. 

“You can’t cum yet,” Eunbi said sternly, letting your cock slip out of her wet tits.

It wasn’t enough that your cock had been teased and tortured for what felt like hours, and when you needed your release the most Eunbi was preventing you from that. 

“You better not cum without mommy’s permission,” she said, gripping your cock harshly and stroking faster than she had the entire night. 

“I c-can’t hold it, mommy-”

“You better find a way then,” she said, speeding up her strokes and jerking you off furiously.

“I’m serious, baby. Don’t you dare fucking cum until I let you. If you do mommy will punish you.” 

You hadn’t heard this tone in Eunbi’s voice since the first time you met her. You could hear the seriousness in her voice, but the way she kept stroking your cock, using a more forceful grip and pumping even faster you didn’t know how you could possibly last.

You tried every method of stalling your orgasm from clenching all your muscles to thinking about the most non-sexual thoughts, nothing was working. 

“M-mommy, please stop,” you begged, your whole body twitching as you desperately craved your release, your limits more than broken already. 

“You can do it, baby. I know you can, just hold out a little longer for mommy.”

“N-no, I c-can’t, mommy. I’m s-sorry-” 

“Baby, you better not cum-” 

There wasn’t anything you could have done. The moment Eunbi felt your cock throbbing in her hand and saw the first spurt shoot out of your tip she let go abruptly, causing your shaft to plop against your body and sprayed your stomach, throbbing untouched with every shot.

Eunbi squeezed your balls in the middle of your weakened ruined orgasm, causing you to whimper in frustration. 

“Mommy said not to cum!” 

It was at this point that you were thankful for being blindfolded, unable to see the anger in her eyes as you were being scolded for something you really couldn’t control.

“I-I’m sorry, mommy. I couldn’t help it.” 

Eunbi sighed deeply. “Not only did you cum without my permission, but now mommy has to clean you up. Can’t let this pathetic load go to waste,” she coldly said, sending radiating pleasure up and down your spine as she dragged her tongue all over your messy abdomen, gathering up the remnants of your cum and swallowing it all up. 

“It’s too bad you didn’t hold out. Wouldn’t you have loved to cum inside mommy’s mouth? Or maybe you could have painted mommy’s pretty face.”

“I’m really disappointed, baby,” she said, tracing circles around your stomach and squeezing a thigh. 

“But If you wanted to cum so bad maybe mommy will make you do it again,” Eunbi hissed, violently grabbing your sensitive cock and stroking it as fast as she could, causing you to jerk harshly against your restraints as you were going crazy.

“P-please stop, mommy!” you begged.

Your protest was ignored as Eunbi kept jerking you off harshly, the intense sensations of equal parts pleasure and pain was mostly the latter as you continued struggling. 

“M-mommy! S-stop, p-please! I can’t take it!” 

“You didn’t listen to me and now you’re telling mommy what to do?” Eunbi angrily said. 

“No, I-I’m not, I just can’t-” 

Her movements were so violent and harsh, every stroke that same mixture of painful pleasure that you almost cried. 

“Count to five and mommy will stop.”

“O-one…”

“Two…”

“T-three…”

“F-four…”

“F-five…”

After five she gave one more slow stroke from base to tip before letting go of your cock completely. 

“So you do know how to listen to mommy after all.” 

“O-of course, I would never disobey on purpose.”

Without any warning, the blindfold covering your eyes was ripped from your eyes and tossed aside, the cold stare in her eyes now visible for you to see. You squinted as your eyes gradually adjusted to the light again, as you began to look around you could see the lipstick marks Eunbi had left all over your body. 

"There's no reason for you to have that on anymore. Mommy is really going to ruin you. Not gonna go easy on you anymore."

Eunbi's words struck more fear and excitement into your body as she straddled your waist, her soft creamy thighs locking around your hips. 

"Mommy is going to fuck you so hard, baby," Eunbi said as her deadly lips buried into the crook of your neck, sucking harshly on your skin, taking another needy moan from you. 

She sucked a mark into your neck, running a thumb over the bruise she proudly left as her expression grew more and more devilish. 

"You belong to mommy. You're all mine. This cock is all mine," she said as she gripped your shaft again and pumped you in her hand slowly, involuntarily twitching and screaming. 

"What's wrong, baby? Still sensitive?" she asked knowingly with a smirk, stroking your cock faster. 

“Y-yes, f-fuck-”

"Good. Mommy is really going to ruin you," she repeated, licking the side of your neck. Her lips crashed against yours as her tongue invaded your mouth and she bit on your lower lip hard, almost drawing blood. 

"You won't cum again without permission will you, baby?" 

"N-no, mommy, I won't." 

"You better not. Or mommy will leave you here naked and tied up."

Eunbi’s pretty lips formed a smile that seemed only part genuine, the expression on her gorgeous face a striking contrast with what she had just threatened you with. Your cock was inches away from her pussy as she kept on stroking, trying to chase away your sensitivity but also leaving you utterly helpless under her control.

“You’re lucky I love this cock so much,“ Eunbi said, traces of disappointment still in her soft sparkling eyes. “I should really edge you all night. Just give you a nice slow oily handjob, never let you come close to an orgasm. You’d be such a cute begging mess wouldn’t you, baby?” 

“P-please don’t, mommy.”

“And why not? You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Mommy teasing your needy cock for hours and hours,” she said, squeezing your shaft and tracing her wet folds with the tip of your cock.

“P-please…”

“Such a needy boy. You need mommy’s pussy that bad, baby?” 

“Y-yes, mommy. please fuck me.” 

“Do you think you deserve it?” 

“I-I do. I’ll never disobey mommy again. I promise.”

Eunbi wasn’t willing to give an answer right away as she leaned forward and cupped your face, staring into your eyes and drawing out your anticipation. 

"Suck mommy's tits first,” she ordered as she dropped her huge heavy breasts on your face, smothering you with her softness. 

Her tits almost completely covered up your vision as you savored how heavy they felt all over your face, feeling soft flesh everywhere. Eunbi grabbed your head and pressed your face against them as you licked long stripes up and down her cleavage, collecting the small drops of sweat that had formed already. 

Changing directions with your tongue you licked around Eunbi’s areolas before honing onto her beautiful pink nipples, flicking softly against the stiff sensitive nubs to draw out her sensitivity. 

“No teasing,” Eunbi said with a gentle slap to your cheek, diverting your attention. You directed your mouth to her nipples, slurping tenderly on each one as Eunbi guided your head towards each of her beautiful breasts.

“Fuck…” she moaned, throwing her head back. “Good boy, taste mommy’s tits.” 

She caressed your hair as you buried your mouth against her pretty nipples, latching onto them and fully frustrated you couldn’t do anything else but lick and suck them. 

It was unsurprising that Eunbi was quick to notice this. 

“You wish you could touch them don’t you, baby?” she asked and you tried not to make your frustration any more obvious as you continued sucking away on her tits.

“If you weren’t all tied up you could squeeze them all you want couldn’t you? I know how much you love to play with mommy’s big tits, how much you love to squeeze and slap them. You poor thing,” she said teasingly, and you sucked harder on her tits in protest, drenching them in saliva. 

“ _Enough,_ ” she said as she shoved your face away from her tits and backed away, returning her position to your lap as her strong athletic legs wrapped around your waist again. 

“It’s time for mommy to fuck you. I won’t stop even if you beg.”

“I would never want you to stop.” 

“That’s why you’re my good boy, isn’t it?” she asked, lining your cock with her dripping wet cunt, feeling the heat radiating off between her thighs already.

With her weight down around your tied up body, watching was all you could do as she furiously jerked you off and rubbed your tip against her silky wet flesh, preparing herself for the intensity you were both about to share. Eunbi lifted her hips up, finding the right angle, and sank down deep on your cock and impaled herself to the hilt, swallowing you inside. 

You both moaned together as the feeling of her tight warm walls squeezed your cock, the pleasure already so overwhelming as her pretty pussy gripped your shaft so strongly as her body invited you in, an invitation you didn’t dare refuse and answered with ease. 

“I missed this cock being inside me.”

Eunbi rested her hands on your chest and you instinctively reached for any part of her, feeling your arms jerking back as the ropes restricting your body had other plans for you as she giggled in delight. 

“That’s right, baby, you can’t touch mommy. Did you forget already?” 

You looked up to the ceiling, avoiding making eye contact and not wanting to give her the satisfaction at the situation you were in. 

“You’ll just have to lie there while I use you. You’ll be mommy’s obedient _little fucktoy_ ,” she said with the cutest smile etched across her face. 

Her smile quickly faded, her features replaced with a cold deadly stare as her hips began moving. It became apparent this wasn’t going to be a slow gentle fuck, the idea of build up no longer existed in her mind. With her eyes fiercely looking towards your own, Eunbi lifted herself up and slammed her body back down on your cock forcefully, gyrating her hips at the end of her strokes to help stretch her out. 

“Does that feel good, baby?” Eunbi asked as she harshly rode your cock, digging her nails into your chest as you kept your head tilted to the side, trying not to react to the overwhelming sensations surrounding your cock. 

“Look at me, baby,” Eunbi demanded, slapping you across the cheek to gain your undivided attention.

“Does mommy’s pussy not feel good?” she asked, staring daggers at you intensely. 

“I-it does, mommy. Your pussy always feels amazing.”

“Then look at me when I fuck you. Your eyes should always be on mommy!” she sternly said, giving your face another slap, letting it sting for a second before she rubbed it. 

“Baby, your cock feels so cock inside me. Do you like mommy using you like this?”

“Yes, mommy. Use me as long as you want. “ 

Eunbi smiled sweetly. “I really love it when you call me mommy. It makes me so fucking _wet_ ,” she hissed, throwing her head back as she rode your cock with vigor, your eyes staring at her huge bouncing breasts as if you were in a trance. 

To say you were enjoying this as much as she was would be the understatement of the century. Having Eunbi take total control of your cock, using you for her own pleasure as she dictated the pace and tempo was unlike anything you had experienced before. 

Eunbi really was drenched, you could feel her juices everywhere, smearing all over her thighs and drowning your cock with them. This made every deep penetration inside her tight pussy as smooth and pleasurable as possible.

“Fuck, mommy really loves this cock,” she said, riding faster as her warm soft thighs smacked against yours and her ass bounced on your crotch. 

Eunbi was completely merciless as she rode you, every bounce on your cock ensured you were as deep inside her as she wanted, her slick warm walls gripping you so incredibly tight there was no way you’d slip out, unconcerned with whether or not she was hurting you or not. 

She found a rhythm so rapid that the bed began to smack against the wall, creaking in protest as her face drew closer and closer until you were a hair’s width apart from her.

“You won’t cum until mommy says so this time, right, baby?” she asked, giving two quick slaps in succession, one swift palm smacked your left cheek while the other back-handed your right, not enough to hurt but to drive her point and add extra emphasis.

“O-of course, not mommy.”

“What if mommy doesn’t want you to cum?”

“T-then I won’t cum.”

“You’ll hold it all for mommy like a good boy?”

“Y-yes, mommy. I’ll do whatever it takes.”

Eunbi grinned. “That won’t be necessary, baby, but I’m glad you’re learning. Mommy is going to drain your balls all fucking night.”

You watched her devilish eyes and knew she meant every word. She caressed both sides of your face, lowering one of her hands as her gorgeous long fingers wrapped around you like a snake coiled around its prey. Her cold delicate hand contrasted against your warm flesh as you felt her intoxicating squeeze around both sides of your neck. 

“Mommy is close,” Eunbi moaned, her mouth agape as she looked down at you, and you’d never been so fucking turned on by a woman completely dominating you. 

The sudden restriction of airflow made everything that much more intense, turning you on even more. You trusted Eunbi not to take it too far, knowing that she was more than experienced and knew what she was doing.

“You’d do anything mommy asks, wouldn’t you?”

“Your wish is my command. _Anything for mommy.”_

“You’re such a good boy. But now you’re just a cock for mommy to cum on. Nothing else. My sweet little plaything,” she said as she squeezed your throat tighter, slamming her hips violently against your body, her ass smacking harshly against your crotch as her juices smeared all over. 

“I’m nothing but a toy for mommy to use,” you weakly said, feeling the air in the room getting lighter, and not just because of Eunbi’s pretty hand around your neck. 

“Oh fuck, baby!” Eunbi cried out as she rode you hard, accelerating her movements as her hips went wild, chasing her release and moaning louder than you had ever heard before.

You felt the squeeze of her cunt with every beautiful bounce, staring at her beautiful face and her contorted features. Sweat glistened everywhere on her perfect body, mostly on her neck and stomach and you could feel the perspiration all over her thighs as she crashed them against your own. 

“Hurry up and make mommy cum!” Eunbi demanded, even though you had zero control over anything, she slapped your face several times. Each hit caused more impact and gave off satisfying loud smacks that made her pussy drip all over your cock as her walls clenched tighter around. The harder she slapped you the less pain you felt, each hit became more and arousing.

“Mommy is gonna cum!” she screamed out as her wet dripping cunt pulsated around your cock, moving both of her hands around your neck and squeezed tighter, bouncing on your cock at an unyielding pace that almost hurt. 

“Cum for me, mommy!”

“Mommy’s gonna cum so fucking hard!” 

Eunbi couldn’t contain herself anymore, shrieking at the arrival of her climax as she came all over your cock, walls squeezing the life out of your cock as her juices flowed out of pussy and dripped down her quivering thighs so much that you could feel the bed shaking.

You felt the warmth of her walls embracing your shaft as she slowly rolled her hips, trying to draw out the last bit of her intense climax as she gradually came back down from her high, gyrating her body as she softened her grip around your neck as she crashed on your chest, exhausted. 

“You made mommy cum so much, baby. Good boy, “ she purred, her voice softening as she ran her fingers through the strands of your sweaty hair and kissed your lips. 

Eunbi took a moment, completely out of breath, and tried regaining her senses, her breasts heaving up and down as she panted heavily. 

“Did mommy hurt you?” she asked, concerned. You quickly shook your head. 

“I’m glad, baby. I was worried I might have been too rough with you.”

“You weren’t. I think mommy should keep choking me.”

She smirked. ”There will be time for that later. Mommy isn’t done with you,” she said as she lifted herself off your cock and turned away from you, letting you see her toned back and perfectly sculpted backside as she hovered just above your dick, spreading her legs wide. 

You mourned the loss of seeing her beautiful huge tits, but the view of her voluptuous round ass almost made up for it. Eunbi grabbed your cock from behind with a firm grip, rubbing it against her folds again and lining it up with her tight hole. You could see the sweat dripping down her back, a sign of the exhaustion that had taken its toll on both of you.

Eunbi didn’t keep you waiting as much as she might have wanted to, nudging your cock against her slippery tight entrance. Soft pretty moans escaped her lips again as she slowly sank down deeply on you, and you watched helplessly as every inch of your shaft disappeared in between her delicious buttcheeks and she took you all the way to your base.

By now you had expected the unexpected as Eunbi began riding your cock once more, surprised by the slow pace she took you into her dripping tight pussy balls deep, resting her bare succulent ass against your lap for a few seconds before lifting herself up and repeating it the steps all over. 

You carefully watched her pink pussy lips gripping your shaft tightly, leaving a trail of slick as they squeezed every inch of hard flesh. You both released tired moans as your cock disappeared in and out of her warm hole, her succulent backside pressing against your crotch as she kept the pace slow. 

Sharing moans together every time Eunbi took you balls deep, you stared at her ass, remembering how she looked bent over a desk with your hands squeezing it, wanting to hear her screams of pleasure as her ass was being spanked it was redder than the bottle of wine you had shared at dinner.

“Mommy has the most amazing ass.”

While you couldn’t see it, Eunbi couldn’t help but blush over the compliment. 

“Maybe someday mommy will let you feel how tight it is.” 

You muttered the word _fuck_ under your breath, trying not to let Eunbi hear it as she bounced on your cock again, although her stamina had significantly weakened. 

This would be the time when Eunbi would lean back against your chest, and you’d grab two handfuls of her huge breasts and play with her sensitive nipples and rub her clit, listening to the way she moaned and whined in your ears with that pretty voice. It drove you crazy that you couldn’t lay a finger on her tight sweaty body. 

You looked at the soft cotton red rope wrapped around each of your wrists, wondering if there was any possible way to get yourself out of them, knowing damn well there wasn’t. Given Eunbi’s chosen career path if anyone knew how to tie someone up it would be her.

After inhaling and letting out a deep breath you turned your attention back to Eunbi who had quickened the pace. 

“Everything okay, baby?” she asked as she turned her head, leaning back slightly as she grabbed onto your thighs and squeezed them, using them for leverage. 

“Yes, mommy,” you reassured as she gave a warm smile in return, establishing a perfect rhythm to fuck herself on your cock again, finding her second wind. You groaned loudly, perhaps partly in frustration and partly because Eunbi slamming her pussy down on your cock again felt so fucking good that you could hardly take it. 

Just as you were settling into the feeling of being ridden again Eunbi quickly upped the pace unexpectedly, her delicious ass cheeks rippling every time they came in contact with your body. 

Eunbi used the leftover strength in her muscular legs, working in combination with her full wide hips and giving you the best ride of your life. She squeezed your thighs harder, digging her nails into your flesh as she took every inch into her pretty pussy as smoothly as possible. 

“Are you getting close, baby?” she asked, and you were incredibly nervous to answer. 

“Don’t worry, baby. Mommy wants you to cum this time,” she said assuredly, sensing your hesitation. Eunbi changed her position slightly, lifting her knees up and placed her feet flat on the mattress on either side of your thighs, squatting over your body as she caressed your thighs up and down and reached behind and fondled your balls. 

“They feel full again, baby,” she said as she picked up the pace even more, arching her back and slamming her big ass repeatedly against your crotch, matching the frequency of your moaning as those full pale cheeks bounced and bounced and bounced. 

“Mommy, I can’t take much more,” you abruptly said, Eunbi confirming her suspicions. 

“You don’t need to, baby. Mommy wants your cum. _Cum inside mommy. Now._ ” 

You felt a huge sense of relief like you were on the verge of drowning and just came up for air. With permission granted you fully surrendered to her, savoring the last final moments, every bounce bringing you closer and closer to that sweet merciful release.

Sweat continued to drip down your forehead and your breathing hitched several times, becoming heavier and deeper. You couldn’t do anything but lie there vulnerable, patiently waiting for Eunbi to ride you to completion. 

“I’m so close, mommy,” you said, your voice being weakened to a whisper. Eunbi looked back, using the last bit of energy she had stored up and bounced crazily on your cock, trying to urge your climax.

“Cum for mommy!” she said as the loud harsh sounds of skin slapping against skin filled the cum.

“Cum for me, baby. I want it all deep inside me, baby. Fill mommy up!”

Those three final words were the spark that ignited your orgasm. You groaned loudly, unable to last a single second longer.

“ _Mommy…”_ you moaned, too tired to say anything else. With a few more bounces on your dick, you throbbed inside Eunbi, thankful for the chance to finish inside such a gorgeous woman. Your balls emptied into the depths of her tight cunt, flooding her wet walls with thick cum, each shot fired deep into her womb caused you to moan together loudly. Each forceful spurt felt better than the last, releasing all the tight tension in your body. 

Eunbi didn’t stop until she knew you were milked dry, giving a few final bounces on your depleted cock for good measure as your load leaked out of her pussy already. She gradually winded down her movements, those slick tight walls swallowing every last drop out of your cock until she was satisfied. 

“F-fuck, mommy,” you said as your orgasm rode out, leaving you in a weakened euphoric state. 

Eunbi savored the feeling of your thick load entering her body, resting just a bit before lifting herself up inch by inch until you were no longer inside her comfortable warmth, your cock plopping out of her bright pink pussy. 

Her hips moved up to give you a view of her juicy cum-filled pussy, her freshly fucked pink lips still splayed open as your thick creamy load slowly dripped down her sweaty flushed thighs and leaked onto your crotch and her silk bed sheets.

You laid there utterly and completely exhausted, on the brink of passing out and gasping heavily. Eunbi turned to face you, dropping flat on her tummy again and licking your crotch clean, making sure to see your eyes as she gave your sensitive cock several long slurps from base to tip and tasted the collection of both of your fluids on it until nothing was left. 

She straddled your lap again, rested her forehead against your own as she cupped your cheeks and gave you a deep passionate kiss, staring into your eyes longingly.

“You did so well for mommy.” 

“T-thank you,” you said, finding the two words incredibly difficult to form at the moment.

Eunbi looked at your restraints, taking a last final moment to keep it in her mind.

“I should take those off now, I guess," Eunbi nonchalantly said, tracing a finger across your chest. 

"You look good tied up, you know,” she giggled, unraveling the ropes around your wrists, gently massaging the tender skin and freeing your arms finally. “Good, no marks.”

“Just the ones you left everywhere else on me,” you teased.

“Those are for you to remember you’re mine,” she said as she brushed your hair, giving a second series of kisses.

“Sakura-san told me how to use ropes properly the Japanese way without them rubbing against your skin. Now, talk about someone who looks pretty tied up…" she shyly smiled. 

You tried sitting up straight, quickly realizing you were too tired to even move as your sore arms fell to your sides as Eunbi continued resting on your naked lap. 

“You really know how to wear someone out,” you said weakly as Eunbi playfully hit your shoulder.

“Baby, you should rest and save your energy. I’ll go get you some cold water.”

You shook your head in protest. “I don’t want you to leave, mommy. Not yet.” 

Eunbi blushed.“ You’re so sweet, baby. I won’t leave then,” she said and traded positions with you, her back flat on the mattress which gave you the opening to rest your head on her soft pillowy breasts. You felt yourself drifting to sleep already as all your energy had been zapped. 

“Rest up, baby,” she said, continuing to caress your hair softly. “Mommy will want round two soon,” she said. 

“Okay…” you sleepily said, basking in the comforting warmth of Eunbi’s body as her arms wrapped around you.

“Happy birthday, mommy,” you barely murmured out as you began fading from consciousness, unable to keep your heavy eyes open any longer. 

For Detective Kwon Eunbi it was her favorite birthday ever. Sleep wouldn’t be necessary when you could continue celebrating Eunbi’s birthday into the long hours of the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Eunbi Day!


End file.
